Snakes and Lions Collide
by wondering why i
Summary: According to Dean, Goyle has a crush on Ron. SLASH and mild HarrySnape in passing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snakes and Lions Collide

Summary: Ron is hallucinating. He didn't _really_ just see Snape and Harry snogging each other senseless did he? Dean was simply joking when he told him Gryffindor and Slytherin were…uniting, right?

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

A/N: Written for a prompt from one of my tables on Live Journal. _Prompt #378. Hallucination_

After having snapped at Snape over potions, Harry had been told to stay after class to receive his detention time and date. Being the good best friend that he was, Ron had told Harry he would wait in the hall for him so here he was, waiting in the dungeons by the potion's classroom for Harry. Upon hearing raised voices, the redhead approached the door slightly. It sounded like they were fighting. _Uh oh_, Ron thought. The voices got slightly louder than nothing could be heard anymore. There was a crash and Ron's eyes widened. _He's killed Harry!_

Ron flung open the door and froze. Snape's desk was crooked and half the items on it had been knocked off. However, that wasn't what Ron was looking at. Harry had Snape pushed against his desk and was... Ron quickly shut the door. He was hallucinating. He did NOT just see his best friend snogging Severus 'greasy-haired git' Snape.

"I'm hallucinating. It's only a hallucination," Ron told himself as he quickly walked through the castle in direction of Gryffindor Tower. Ron uttered the password and stepped in. Ignoring the rest of the students in the common room, he marched right up to the dorm he shared with the rest of his friends.

Inside, Dean was shuffling through his trunk in search for a book for his next class.

"Ron?" he asked carefully when he saw the redheads pale face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Huh? Ghost? I think I passed the Fat Friar on my way here. Why?"

"Sorry. It's a muggle expression. What happened to you?"

"It was the worst hallucination of my life, Dean. For a minute, I thought I saw Harry snogging Snape. Like Harry would snog a Slytherin. Especially not Snape. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix. Never have and never will." Dean bit his lower lip nervously. "What?" Ron asked him suspiciously.

"I'mdatingBlaiseZabini."

"You're _what_?"

"I'm, er, dating Blaise Zabini." Ron's eyes grew wide. "And Seamus is sort of seeing Malfoy." Ron's eyes grew a little wider. "Neville has a thing for Millicent Bulstrode." Ron turned a shade of green. "Theodore Nott and Hermione have been dating in secret for two months." Ron looked furious. "Your sister's been meeting Pansy Parkinson in the Room of Requirements since last year." Ron looked livid.

"You're joking right? Tell me this is another hallucination! Am I the only Gryffindor with any pride left?"

"If you're feeling left out, I hear Goyle has a crush on you…" Ron gave an outraged squeak and ran out of the dorm. "Was it something I said?" Dean asked the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Closet Romantic

Summary: Who knew Gregory Goyle was capable of being romantic?

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

A/N: Written for a prompt from one of my tables on Live Journal. _Prompt #375. Cinnamon_ and a follow up to Snakes and Lions Collide

It was Valentine's day and the Great Hall had been decorated with decorations worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart himself. This year, a few of the seventh and sixth year girls of all four Houses had been in charge of decorations and had gone all out. Ron walked in for breakfast and scrunched up his nose. Couples all over the Hall were making eyes at each other and the single ones were eyeing crushes. Ron sat down next to Hermione and heard her giggle.

"Come on! Not you too?"

"Honestly, Ronald. Just because you don't have anyone doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy the spirit of the day." Ron grumbled and distracted himself with food. He managed to block out the sappy scene before him until Harry sat down on his other side looking like he'd gotten minimal sleep.

"You look like shit, Harry," Ron pointed out.

"Thanks," Harry replied sarcastically. "I was up half the night."

"I don't want to know," Ron told him as he noticed Snape walk up to the Head Table looking as if he'd missed a few hours of sleep himself.

"In that case, keep your nose out of my sex life and try getting yours with Goyle kick started," Harry told him before he snorted. One by one, the surrounding Gryffindors started laughing.

"He's been ogling you since you walked into the Great Hall," Ginny told her brother once she had calmed down a little. Ron snapped his gaze to the Slytherin table. Goyle looked away quickly, blushing.

"Help me!" Ron squeaked earning him another round of laughter from his friends. It wasn't long before the post arrived and owls were soaring through the Hall dropping parcels and delivering letters. Pig dropped a parcel for Ron too catch before an unknown owl flew over the redhead, dropping a small box in his lap. The small parcel had 'Weasley is the king of my heart' on it and was tied with Gryffindor and Slytherin colored ribbons.

"Open it, mate!" Seamus laughed. Ron glared but opened it all the same. Inside was a package of little red candy hearts. Ron cautiously put one into his mouth.

"Mmm, cinnamon." He smiled.

"What more can you ask for, brother of mine? A guy who can buy you all the cinnamon hearts you want!" Ginny told him excitedly. Ron looked torn. After a few minutes of thinking, he stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table coming to a stop next to Goyle. The big Slytherin blushed and was about to talk when Ron bent down, kissing him soundly. The Slytherin girls giggled and Pansy leaned over to read what was written on the cover of the box.

"Ahhh! Who knew our Greg was such a romantic?"


End file.
